Close Call
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Colby goes on a SWAT raid and David can't help but worry and it seems for good reason.


Today was a slow day and the team were sat at their desks doing paperwork, and to say Colby and David were bored was an understatement. Colby had decided in order to relieve his boredom he scrunched up some scrap paper and threw it in the direction of David's desk. After hitting David in head for the third time David spun around in his chair and glared at Colby and coughed to get Colby's attention, Colby swivelled around in his chair to face David with a look of pure innocence although both he and David knew that he was far from innocent in the throwing of the balls of paper.

"Don't give me that look of pure innocence cuz we both know you're not"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about"

"Uh huh" replied David as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. This look may have made criminals uneasy but Colby remained unaffected by copying David's posture. David was about to move 'in for the kill' in getting Colby's confession but was interrupted by the arrival of Ollie Parker the boss for the offices SWAT team.

"Hey guys" greeted Ollie,

"Hi Ollie" replied David and Colby simultaneously,

"What can we do for you?" added David,

"Well really it's something I only need Colby for" replied Ollie.

Colby sat up straighter and asked "what can I do for you?"

"Well Danny Smith my second in command is sick today and can't assist in raids and we're going on a bust in twenty minutes and I need a full team and seeing as you, Colby, are SWAT/HRT qualified I wondered if you could possibly fill in for Danny"

"Sure no problem just let me tell Don and get suited up and you can tell me the plan on the way"

"Sounds like a plan I'll meet you downstairs in the garage"

"Got it" replied Colby as he waved to Ollie as he walked over to Don's desk to tell him of what was happening. When he returned to his desk he saw David giving him a look.

"What's that look for?" asked Colby as he took his gun from the drawer in his desk.

"I'm just wary of you going out into the field without me being there to have your back" said David looking at Colby concerned.

"Don't worry we've partnered up with others before and both survived"

"Yeah. But-"

"David I'll be fine" comforted Colby as he patted David on the shoulder on his way out "I'll see you later"

David looked at Colby's retreating back and murmured "yeah see you later".

####

Colby and the SWAT team were just finishing up their raid with no injuries, when one of the SWAT members spotted a man running from the scene.

"We've got a runner!" he yelled,

"Stop him!" commanded Ollie,

Colby ran after the runner shouting "stop! FBI!"

The man spun around fired off a shot from his gun, and Ollie Parker could only watch horrified as after the shot was fired Special Agent Colby Granger went down.

####

David was sat at his desk watching the clock; it had been an hour and a half since Colby had left to join the SWAT team on a raid. He jumped when Megan sat down on the edge of his desk.

"You ok?" asked Megan,

"I just worry" replied David looking at Colby's empty desk.

"And that's what makes you such a great partner and best friend"

"It's just the last time something like this happened was when Colby ended up on the Chinese freighter and I know that was a year ago, but it's still fresh in my mind"

Megan smiled sympathetically and placed a gentle hand on David's shoulder, "well he shouldn't be too much longer"

David nodded and tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but like in the last hour and a half he was unable to because of his worry for Colby. David's head snapped up when he spotted Danny Smith walk into the office space.

"Hey Danny! Colby finished with your guys yet?"

Danny spun around to face David with shock all over his face, "haven't they told you?"

"Told me what?" asked David as he rose from his chair also gaining Megan's attention.

Danny sighed and replied "on the raid one of the suspects made a run for it and Colby chased after him and the suspect fired off a shot…"

"And?" prompted David wanting conformation that Colby was fine.

"The suspect fired and Colby went down"

"No" gasped David as he sank back into his chair with Megan griping his arm to comfort him and ground herself.

"What's his condition?" choked David looking up at Danny,

"I'm sorry but all I heard was that the…er…that…Colby took the shot to…the…head"

David gaped in shock; Megan gasped covering her mouth with her spare hand.

"Is he…alive?" asked Megan, asking the question David couldn't.

"From what I know he was alive when the paramedics got there. That's all I know sorry"

"What hospital?" demanded David in a monotone voice trying to keep the flood of emotions at bay.

"UCLA"

With the reply David dashed out of his chair and headed down the garage while Megan got Don. David didn't wait for the others and instead with sirens blazing drove to the hospital breaking all the speed limits, he needed to get to the hospital, he needed Colby to be alive.

####

Forty minutes later he screeched to a halt at the UCLA and ran to the admittance desk.

The secretary looked up in shock; David flashed his badge and gasped out "Agent David Sinclair, I'm here to see my partner Agent Colby Granger"

The secretary opened her mouth to reply when David heard a voice behind him, "David?"

David turned around to find himself face to face with Colby. He gaped in shock; it was Colby very much alive even with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Colby?" asked David as he reached out and gripped Colby's arm, Colby looked at the look on David's face and pulled David into a small room at the side of the waiting room set aside for families waiting to hear about loved ones in the O.R.

"Colby are you ok?"

"Yeah, what makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"Danny came into the office and I asked him when you would be coming back in and he said that he'd heard that you'd taken a shot to the head"

"Oh"

"Oh? That's all you've got? I just told you that I was told you'd taken a shot to the head!" exclaimed David,

"Well…I…er…kinda did" replied Colby,

"_What_? How are you still alive and walking around not in an O.R?!"

"Because I was wearing my helmet and the shot just knocked me backwards onto the ground and I hit my forehead on some concrete. That's what my bandage is for"

David visibly relaxed and patted Colby on the back as they headed out of the hospital, "well no more SWAT raids for you"

"What are you? My mother?" smirked Colby, "you can't stop me you know"

"Two words for you Granger. Watch me. Even if you do have to join SWAT for another raid I'll be going with you and watch from the side-lines to make sure they have your back covered properly"

"Well I'd say today was a big success" grinned Colby,

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" asked David,

"Well we got all the suspects on the raid, even though I got shot it wasn't that bad and I even got out of doing paperwork. So overall a good day" smiled Colby,

David shook his head "come on I'll buy you a beer"

"Makes today even better" grinned Colby as he slung an arm around David's shoulders and David slung his arm around Colby's shoulder both walking out of the hospital with smiles on their faces. Colby because of the reasons he'd stated and David because his partner had come out with just a small cut to his head. They'd survived another day.


End file.
